


Tragedy + Time

by LapisExilis



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 05, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Set after the Cocoon is destroyed.





	Tragedy + Time

Water driped from his face and hair. It made a hollow splatter on the grimy tile below him.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

It ran down his chin, and down his chest. It left a damp stain on his shirt. The Monarch gripped the bathroom sink motionlessly. His head hung in an awkward position, facing between the mirror and floor. His eyes kept focusing and unfocusing at nothing in particular.

_The sink- contains a single strand of red hair._

_The water faucet- is rimmed with mold._

_The mirror- reflects the bottom half of a tired man's face._

What was the point? What was all this for? Dr. Mrs. The Monarch would never see him as anything more than a low-level. Chasing Venture was like chasing the dragon. Like prancing through a meddow after some unattainable thing. You chase, until you stumble. You fall. When you hit the ground, on your hands and knees, the euphoria dissolves. Then it's no longer about the chase. It's no longer about the dragon. It's about you. You're just lying there in a field, surrounded by your own failure. You failed. It's over. And for what? He looked down at the razor sitting on the sink. Was there a place in the world for him now? Was there anything after this? Everything felt empty. Hollow. Motionless.

The Monarch listened to his surroundings, they echoed along with the jumble of anxiety in his mind.

_The far-off sound of sirens._

_The Monarch's breath._

_The hum of fluorescent lights._

Something else. Quieter. It was the steady, empty pounding of the universe. The timed crawl of existence martching to an unknown end. The sewage of the world constantly flowing, rolling, spilling.

It became so deafening that he didn't hear someone approach. There was a pause. 21 put his hand on the Monarch's shoulder. "Come with me," 21 said "Wheel of Fortune is about to come on."


End file.
